


Criminal

by EliIsTheCool



Series: Karaoke Mishaps [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Criminal by Britney Spears, I wrote this in like 30 minuets, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliIsTheCool/pseuds/EliIsTheCool
Summary: Len is forced to go and bond with his Rouges at a karaoke bar and is surprised by who he sees getting up on stage.





	Criminal

When Leonard walked into a dingy karaoke bar with his rouges on a team bonding day he most certainly did not expect to see one Barry Allen being forced up to the stage by Caitlin Snow whilst being filmed by Cisco Ramon. He made eye contact with Barry on the stage as the music started up. Seeing Barry groan at the first few jaunty notes made it obvious that he did not get a say in the song choice. Honestly, the only reason Len recognized the song was because it was one of the songs Lisa would play incessantly when she was in high school.

Barry closed his eyes right before he began to sing and when he opened them he focused intently on Len. Len, for his part, stood there entranced by the sight that was Barry Allen singing at what seemed to be only Leonard.

If Len were a fool he would almost think that the speedster was genuinely singing from the heart and might, dare he think it, even have feeling for the elder criminal. But no, the younger man would never feel anything close to love for Leonard and the criminal knew it. But watching Barry on stage singing his heart out about loving a dangerous criminal Len allowed himself to get lost in the fantasy of it, of Barry returning his affections.

As the last lines of the song approached Barry looked almost sadly at Len, as if he were speaking from the heart and was afraid of being rejected, but that was impossible, there was no way that that would ever happen, not in this lifetime at least.

Len startled out of his daze by Lisa nudging his arm, he had forgot that he was supposed to be bonding with the Rouges. He had been so distracted by Barry singing that he had forgotten that anyone else was in the room at all.

After the final notes of the song faded and the applause began Len mumbled an excuse to his sister about not feeling well and left without waiting for a response. The outside air helped draw him further from the improbable fantasy that he had allowed himself to get lost in.

Len hailed a cab and gave the address of one of his more unknown safehouses. He did not register that short ride to the dingy apartment building, nor did he notice the trek up the six flights of stairs that it took to get to the small apartment itself. He did not tune back into reality until he laid down in bed, fully dressed and alone, wishing so much that Barry were there in his bed with him.


End file.
